


Ignorantia Juris Neminem Excusat

by CypressWand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressWand/pseuds/CypressWand
Summary: A short story written from Severus's point of view as he participates in a debate with the Wizengamot on the integration of Muggle lifestyle into the wizarding world.





	Ignorantia Juris Neminem Excusat

Severus Snape was reading the words that decorated the sigil of the Wizengamot. "Ignorance of the law excuses no one" he translated in his head. An intriguing sentence given the current situation. Despite the International Statute of Secrecy, there weren't any laws specifically designed on just how much of the Muggle lifestyle was allowed to be integrated into the wizarding world.

The Wizengamot itself was breathing an air of authority. The Hogwarts staff had been invited to the debate by Headmaster Dumbledore himself, as he was also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Aside from the Hogwarts staff, several important families and names from the Wizarding community were present.

On the left, Severus could see several of his colleagues, including Minerva McGonagall and Charity Burbage. More noticeable was Newt Scamander, who waved a friendly wave in Dumbledore's direction as he sat down, and Arthur Weasley, who probably would've loved to be a Muggle if it weren't for his magic.

On the right, Severus noticed several Death Eaters (if not formal) taking a clear stance as the opposing team. He made eye-contact with Narcissa, who nodded courteously back to him.

It felt safest sitting in the middle. No clear stance or opinion, and right where Dumbledore had wanted him to be. The man beside him – who was fidgeting with his wand – was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Dumbledore had taken his position on the block and turned his back to the Wizengamot, facing the gathering. With the strike of the gavel, silence fell over the murmurs that echoed on the ancient stone walls, and Dumbledore spoke; 'we are gathered here today after an incident related to a wizard choosing to do a Muggle profession. The profession in question is that of a policeman, which comparable to our world would be an Auror. This has sparked a heated debate amongst the Wizarding community that extended beyond whether wizards should be allowed to have their magic so closely involved in authoritative positions of the Muggle world, but also on just how much of the Muggle's technological advances are allowed to enter our world.'

A hand was raised from the crowd. 'Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but what exactly is this teknologee you speak of?'

'Technology, miss Pucey, is a development in the Muggle world that is used as a medium to transfer information...'

Severus drowned out Dumbledore's voice. The mention of policeman had pulled him into a rabbit hole of old memories and fell into the shade of a large tree by the riverbank of Cokeworth.

'If you didn't have magic like me, what would you have done otherwise?' Severus asked.

'Join the police,' said Lily without any trace of doubt. 'Tuney says it's a man's job, but I'd like to prove her otherwise.'

'I think that's very noble of you,' said Severus. 'I don't know what I would've done.'

'Well, I do,' said Lily with a grin. 'You'd study chemistry at some prestigious university like Oxford or Cambridge, since you're more intelligent than is actually good for you. You'll then turn into one of those overworked professors, determined to prove that you can create something that can turn everything into gold with a Midas Touch. Then, it will slowly spiral you into insanity, and you'll go down in history as the professor who managed to turn pebbles into copper nuggets and discovered some new chemical that can cure the common cold.'

'How very specific,' said Severus with a snort. 'That turning-everything-into-gold thing has already been invented though. Nicholas Flamel took care of that.'

Lily's mouth fell open in surprise. 'It's actually real?' she asked.

'You've only just spent one year of your life as an actual witch,' said Severus. 'You merely scraped the surface of everything that is about to come.'

Severus pulled back from the memory when he heard Newt Scamander's lilting voice. 'We often deal with the grey areas of the Statute of Secrecy,' he said, a little awkwardly. 'There are more marriages between Muggles and Wizards than there are among Wizards this current date, and thus it is inevitable that some Muggles will know about magic one way or another. This has been tolerated by the British Ministry of Magic for quite some time, as love between people is considered more important than the survival of our kind. Now, this debate –'

'Mister Scamander,' Lucius Malfoy interrupted with a silver tongue, 'is it really true that love is more important than our survival? Even within marriages like these, should Wizards even be required to tell their spouses of their magic?'

Again, an old memory drew him in. It was in his house at Spinner's End. Only then it still belonged to his parents. His father had bought a bright yellow Lilliput typewriter. Something his father had been quite proud of, being a rather poor factory worker, but couldn't for the life of him comprehend that his mother didn't understand the use of it.

'It's to write letters with, Eileen,' Tobias gritted through his teeth. 'Much quicker and more efficient than those quills you use. It's not the sixteenth century anymore!'

'I like my quills,' responded Eileen stiffly. 'I have no need for this. It's a waste of money that we could've used for Severus once he goes off to Hogwarts.'

It suddenly grew very still inside the room. Hogwarts had been a forbidden word ever since Severus's letter had arrived, as his father was against the idea of his only son going off to a school where they taught him nothing but magic tricks.

Out of the blue, Tobias struck Eileen's face. 'You're an ungrateful woman,' he spat. Severus knew what was coming for him, but from the corner of his eye he saw a lock of red hair dancing in the wind by the window. A professor from Hogwarts had just come to her house to talk about everything that was about to change in her life. With a smooth turn on the balls of his heels, Severus ran for the door and grabbed Lily by the arm. 'Tell me all about this professor,' he asked as they ran their way to their favourite place by the riverbank.

Minerva McGonagall had joined in on the debate and was now in a heated discussion with Narcissa Malfoy. It was impressive sight to behold to see two powerful women clash with one another. 'I'm against it!' said Narcissa. 'I'm against it because no Witch or Wizard should ever put themselves in a position where they could risk exposing themselves. Joining the Muggle police would be such a position. Emotions can run high, and magic could potentially be exposed.'

'No one should ever be withheld from what they wish to do in life just because of how they were born,' said Minerva sharply. 'Having magical abilities doesn't mean you –'

'What are you writing?' asked Minister Fudge to Severus.

'Putting an end to this nonsensical debate,' said Severus as he rushed a quill over a piece of parchment.

'Are you going to read it out loud?' asked Fudge as he attempted to read along.

'No,' said Severus as he handed the Minister the nearly unreadable squiggles. 'You are.'

'Why me?' asked Fudge as he squinted his eyes at the tiny words.

'Because you're the bloody Minister of Magic, that's why,' Severus snapped. 'This debate is going nowhere, and it's only a matter of minutes before someone – he quickly glanced over at an angered Arthur Weasley – throws the first punch.'

'Alright,' said Fudge with a nod, and loosened the tie around his neck. 'Thank you for this.'

Dumbledore took a step back and bowed courteously to Minister Fudge as he stepped forward, the piece of parchment shaking in his hand. 'Sonorus' said Fudge as he held his wand against his throat. 'I hope you can all hear me clearly,' he said as the noise in the dungeon died down. 'This debate has been going on for some time and it's leading nowhere, so I have decided to highlight the most important things that were said during this debate and let the Wizengamot vote on it.'

Some grunts in disappointment and nods in agreement came from the audience. Fudge cleared his throat and began to read: 'Mister Scamander was right on the matter that it is inevitable for Muggles to know about our world one way or another. It is already lawful that if Muggles end up exposing too much, we are inclined to erase their memories through means of magic. Since children often come from mixed families, it should only be considered a normality that they get to choose which world they'd prefer to live in. Magic cannot be disposed of, but special agreements can be made about hiding magic from the Muggle workforce, especially when it concerns jobs in relation to the Muggle government.'

For a second, Fudge stopped reading, and looked Severus directly in the eye. 'Muggles, due to their lack of magic, are forced to be innovative. Tek – tego – technilo –' 'Technology,' whispered Dumbledore into his ear. 'Technology,' Fudge repeated, 'is the driving force of Muggle's advancement. Within the span of a few years, they went from typewriters to com – computies, I think, and from using telephone boxes, the one like the guest entrance to the Ministry, to mobile phonies. Communication is their strength, and there is much to be gained from those Muggle advancements. It is because of teachers like Charity Burbage, (Severus pointed to the left side of the audience to show where she was sitting), that make not only understanding, but also blending in easier amongst Muggles for us. That way, we can prevent standing out too much when we are amongst them. On the other hand, we should not be ashamed as magical people that we hold on to our traditio

ns, and that it is within our own choice to live our lives otherwise.'

As Severus had expected, murmurs of agreement and disagreement started to come from the audience. There were plenty of Wizards and Witches who didn't want anything to do with Muggles or their innovations, and admittedly, that opinion included himself. That, however, did not change the fact that it should be a matter of choice.

'It is always wise to understand,' Fudge continued, 'even if it's not your cup of tea. Hereby I want to ask the Wizengamot to vote upon two different matters. Raise your hand if you agree that special agreements should be made and registered if a magical person chooses a Muggle profession? This in both the interest and safety of Wizard and Muggle alike?'

A vast majority of hands rose up in the air. Dumbledore, performing his duty as the Chief Warlock, grabbed the gavel and hit it against the block, declaring it law.

'The second matter to vote upon is whether it should be mandatory for all magical students to take up Muggle studies for at least a year. This, in order to gain a better understanding of the Muggle world and also how to adapt once surrounded by Muggles. Raise your hand if you agree?'

Fewer hands were raised, but still the majority ruled. Dumbledore, looking very pleased, hit the gavel on the block again, and declared it law.

The Wizenagemot stood up in sync and made their way out through a back door. Most members of the audience looked rather pleased. A middle ground was found to ensure the safety of Wizards on the Muggle work force, and others looked less pleased by the fact that studying Muggle culture had become a mandatory thing.

Dumbledore waved at Severus to come and join him and escort the Minister out of the dungeon. 'Remind me to reward you one way or another,' said Fudge awkwardly. 'Mister...'

'Mister Snape,' said Severus. 'And don't bother. Albus, have you arranged a Portkey back to Hogwarts?'

'I have indeed,' said Dumbledore. 'We'll await the rest of the staff and then we'll head back home. Tell me, Severus, what exactly is a typewriter?'

'I have a typewriter at my house in Cokeworth,' said Severus. 'I'll bring it with me next school year. I'm sure you'll gain much more joy from it than I do.'


End file.
